creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Imperium Nexusa (ToMC)
Plik:12 Battleground of the Bear.ogg Imperium Nexusa (w Mowie Nexusa Нексъус Имперё, Nexus Imperio) (znane też jako Mroczne Imperium, Imperium Oświecenia, Najjaśniejsze Imperium, Imperium Mroku oraz po prostu Imperium, a w języku Youkai określane jako Imperium-Żniwiarz) - potężne, tajemnicze państwo, wyraźnie antagonistycznie nastawione do wszystkich mieszkańców wyspy Kraj. Wydają się być olbrzymi, ale dowody wskazują na zajmowanie jedynie kilku małych wysepek. W 2016 roku napadli na wyspę atakując na południu Legion, potem wysyłając oddziały partyzanckie w okolice CreepyTown, HallenWest oraz Federacji. Ton w jakim się przedstawiają wskazuje na imperializm, neokolonializm, monarchizm, militaryzm oraz socjaldemokrację. Kieruje nimi tajemniczy Arcturus Lwowski. Nie jest do końca pewne czego chcą, ale ich cel stał się jasny podczas Wojny Miliona - kontrola lub zniszczenie każdej istniejącej anomalii oraz podporządkowanie sobie każdej organizacji w Trójkącie. De facto jednakże to, co stacjonuje i zbudowało się w tym wymiarze to ponoć jedynie kilka promili, nie jest to więc nawet jeden procent całego Imperium Nexusa. Takie statystyki albo mają zastraszyć innych albo są też prawdziwe. Jeśli jednak to drugie, na co wskazuje masa rozmaitych dowodów iż są państwem istniejącym przez czas i przestrzeń co oznacza że jest to wieloświatowa federacja stanowią tym samym poważne zagrożenie dla wszystkich sił w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Historia Geneza Według zapisów jakie się udało odnaleźć są międzyświatową federacją sukcesywnie zajmującą kolejne tereny. Wyrośli ze świata podobnego do współczesnego. Jakimś cudem odkryli bramy międzywymiarowe, które budowali w miejscach gdzie rzeczywistości przenikały i tylko na jeden wybór. Trafili ponoć do wysoce zaawansowanej cywilizacji, która w zamian za ocalenie od zagłady przystała do nich i rozpoczęła dawanie im zaawansowanych technologii. Z czasem odkrycie kolejnych zaowocowało silnym skokiem technologicznym, odkryli też magię i wiele innych mocy nadprzyrodzonych. Założyli też Nexusa, miasto mające przyćmić wszystkie inne, a będącego wielkim, sztucznie stworzonym wymiarem. Bazując na tych informacjach pierwsi zwiadowcy mogli dotrzeć do Trójkąta w połowie 2013 roku. Zaczęli infiltrację wszystkich organizacji i tworzenie w tych najpotężniejszych wielu rozmaitych grup partyzanckich. Wówczas byli dopiero dosłownie pierwiastkiem obecnej potęgi. W styczniu zbudowano wielkie pływające miasto nazwane Lewiatanem. Możliwe iż odpowiada za zaginione statki handlowe Legionu płynące z południa na wschodnie wybrzeże. Przywódcą rozwijającej się zawrotnie grupy został osobnik znany jako Arcturus Lwowski, wśród wielu organizacji znany pod pseudonimem Strażnika Twórczości z angielska znanego jako CreationKeeper. Brak istnienia odstępu nie jest do dziś znany nikomu, ani z jego najbliższych doradców ani śmiertelnych wrogów. Ogłosił się monarchą, bez oznajmiania że jest jakimś cesarzem, królem czy kimś w tym rodzaju, ale po prostu monarchą, podkreślając iż to ma mniej prostacko wydźwięk, a brzmi bardziej odpowiednio na współczesne realia. Ustanowił Parlamentum będące władzą ustawodawczą oraz urząd kanclerza (szefa rządu) i potężnej Wielkiej Rady, czyli grupy najbardziej wpływowych osób, które razem z monarchą decydują o tym jak państwo działa oraz co będzie z nim dalej. To właśnie ona ma faktyczną władzę w Imperium. Przybycie thumb|286px|Jedno z miast przygranicznych po ataku ImperiumPod koniec lata 2013 roku doszło do silnych fal wywołanych tsunami na południowych kresach CreepySea. Uważa się to za początek przybycia do tego świata Imperium Nexusa. Prawdopodobnie było to ustanowienie stałego połączenia z wymiarem Nexus. Wtedy zniknął okręt Cesarstwa typu Yokohama. Wszelkie próby jego znalezienia spełzły na niczym. Z nagrań dowiedziano się jakoby "wielka maszyna latająca zionęła ogniem w kierunku okrętu nikogo nie zostawiając przy życiu". Stoi to trochę w sprzeczności ponieważ Cesarstwo ujawniło się po wydarzeniach z Legionem, możliwe jednak iż była to jednostka zwiadowcza. Legion dowiedział się o nich gdy ich prymitywny żaglowiec Śmiech Chissa została unicestwiona jedną salwą z artylerii przez pancernik klasy Janaris. Nieprzyjemność spotkania się z nimi miała Federacja w czasie gdy patrolowano południowe krańce Znanej Części, a więc dużo wcześniej, jednak udawały wtedy lokalnych barbarzyńców. Obcy przybysze zostali zaatakowani, więc odpowiedzieli agresorom ogniem. Okazało się że zabrali oni z jednej z osad wszystkich mieszkańców. Imperium nazwało wyspę Nowym Lizandrysem, a stolicą mianowało Aleksandrgrad, jak nazwali CreepyTown. Przez 2 lata nikt ich później nie widział, ale wiadomo było że prowadzili od czasu do czasu napady na osady graniczne lub przemyt swoich szpiegów czy partyzantów. Niekiedy istniał też handel z pojedynczymi osobami. Co więcej Imperium zniknęło tajemniczo w 2014 roku. Federacja wszelkie kontakty z nią nakazała trzymać w tajemnicy. Atak na południe wyspy Dopiero w 2015 roku rozpoczęto atak na wyspę zwaną przez imperialnych obywateli Nowym Lizandrysem. Przygotowywali się przez 2 lata skupiając się jednocześnie na podboju innych miejsc. Stworzono cztery grupy armii, z których pierwsza zwana Unią miała uderzyć od południa i ustanowić przyczółek. Pod ciężkim ostrzałem i szarżą Legionu ustanowiono pierwszy punkt zborny. Baza powstała błyskawicznie i przybrała kształt Cytadeli Warszawskiej. Stacjonujące tam wojska ruszyły atakować wzdłuż całej linii brzegowej i iść dalej na północ. Prawdopodobnie to miało wpływ rok później na atak Legionu na Federację. Zginęło dziesiątki tysięcy członków Armii Imperialnej. Wrogowie wykorzystali szybko zdobyte egzemplarze by je dokładnie przebadać. Za linią wroga Nexus kazał stworzyć pierwsze miasta, obozy pracy, osady wojskowe, forty oraz gospodarstwa wielopoziomowe, mogące wyżywić na kilka lat wojska idące przez Kraj. Jeden z obozów powstał na ruinach osady górniczej, która została otoczona magiczną barierą. Zesłani jeńcy przechodzili przez specjalną bramę, będącą miejscem wymiany i jedynym miejscem do którego można było wejść i bezpieczne wyjść, bez ryzyka odniesienia śmiertelnych obrażeń. Tymczasem wojna trwała dalej. SIły Imperium dotarły do centralnej części wyspy i zatrzymały się przed Znaną Częścią. Na wschodzie Legion uciekał w popłochu, aż w końcu w sierpniu doszło do potężnej jego kontrofensywy pod nazywanymi przez agresorów Polami Comstocka, na cześć jakiegoś podobno admirała floty powietrznej poległego w boju podczas jednej z walk. Nakazano odwrót. Imperium zarządziło obronę terenów nabrzeżnych przy Zatoce Berlinga. Wojska liczące ponad milion żołnierzy skupiły się pod Twierdzą Antares, reszta w dziesiątkach tysięcy postanowiła bronić pozostałych terenów. O ile siły wroga zostały uwikłane w paskudną wojnę pozycyjną o tyle pod Twierdzą oblężenie było krwawe. Ostatecznie Imperium powstrzymało natarcie. Rząd Nexusa podpisał z Legionem coś w rodzaju pokoju, w którym jedynie wybrzeże zatoki zostało oddane jako tereny nexusiańskie. Ziemię tą nazwano Unią Berlingowską. Wojna Miliona thumb|226px|Okręty imperialne ruszają na wyspę KrajNa przełomie 2016 i 2017 roku Federacja cudem uniemożliwiła swoją zagładę przez Federację, a potem Cesarstwo Świtu. Do tego czasu Imperium zrobiło rekonesans i potajemnie zorganizowało operację mającą na celu ataki partyzantów na Legion i przez to ocalenia państwa Heinricha Welffa. Kiedy Federacja odparła Cesarstwo nastał czas na Imperium. Z południa na Federację, od południa i wschodu na Legion, a z zachodu i południa na Cesarstwo. Wojna ta przeszła do historii jako Wojna Miliona. Ogłoszono powstanie Arcyksięstwa Nowego Lizandrysu, które miało zajmować całą wyspę ze stolicą w Aleksandrgradzie. Z Federacji miała powstać jego część znana jako Krajowa Republika Ludowo-Demokratyczna, której prezydent miał być namiestnikiem. KrajRL-D była państwem zajmującym dodatkowo HallenWest i północ wyspy, a stolicą mianowano Heinrichburg, jak nazwano Metropolię. Armia w swojej wojnie błyskawicznej zdołała przejąć kontrolę nad wieloma anomaliami. Imperium zajęło Carorell i CounterHood, szybko też zdobyli Dystrykt jaki zmienili na Elizabeth City. Porządki zaczęła szybko robić Ochrana, organizacja policyjna. Aresztowano bandytów, prostytutki, piratów, bimbrowników, agitatorów federacyjnych oraz przemytników - jednym słowem każdego kto łamał prawo oraz działał na szkodę imperialnej administracji. Z Cesarstwa podbito wyspę Gaizendai ogłaszając nową nazwę - Farenia. Archipelag zaś zmieniono na Shoufare, na cześć poległego w boju członka Wielkiej Rady i admirała floty powietrznej. Legion doznał poważnych strat, zepchnięty na północny wschód. Podczas walk Federacja musiała znaleźć wspólny dialog z wieloma innymi grupami, aby pokonać tak silnego najeźdźcę. Legion poddał się i został przemianowany na Teokrację Wschodnią, część Arcyksięstwa. Cesarstwo milczało. Sam Legion uciekł i zorganizował partyzantkę. Imperium Nexusa zadano jednakże straszliwy cios. Niepowstrzymany dotąd pochód zatrzymał się gdy pod Kitsedo siły cesarskie powstrzymały Armię Imperialną. Bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem, a siły Nexusa zostały zepchnięte na południowy kraniec wyspy Kitsada, rozpoczęto też wyzwalanie Kitsusy, z której zorganizowano atak. Klęska sił agresora dowodzonych przez admirała Techneta doprowadziła do upadku potęgi w tamtym regionie. Wokół wysp siły wprowadziły potężną blokadę, która skutkowała ciągłym ostrzałem wybrzeży wokół okręgu, na przykład wschodnich brzegów Fukiny. thumb|274px|Armia Imperialna w DystrykcieTymczasem ruszyła wielka ofensywa jaką był atak na zachód Nowego Lizandrysu. Straciwszy południe kraju Federacja wprowadziła Armię Imperialną w wojnę pozycyjną i uniemożliwiła pochód na Metropolię. Wtedy to siły ruszyły na CreepyTown. Na czele stał okręt kosmiczny Lutece. W ciągu kilku minut próżniopławy, sterowce, samoloty i inne latające bestie zniszczyły wiele budynków. CreepyTown jednak stanęło do z góry przegranej walki, co nie oznacza iż poniosło klęskę. Gdy tylko Federacja i HallenWest o tym usłyszały wysłały tyle sił ile mogły. Bitwa o CreepyTown rozgorzała na dobre. Walka była tak silna iż w ruinę obrócono Hotel Umarlaka i Opuszczony Port. Ostatecznie mieszkańcy sprzymierzyli się z Federacją, aby wyrzucić wroga. Kiedy udało się obronić CreepyTown Imperium Nexusa rzuciło większość sił w kierunku innego miasta - jedynego portowego Federacji znanego jako Isla de Clara. Uderzenie przeprowadzono przy pomocy zmasowanego nalotu przy pomocy okrętów powietrznych. Dodatkowo o dziwo doszła flota podwodna, która zdziesiątkowała całą flotę federacyjną. Nie mogąc się bronić przeciwko takiej potędze Federacja wycofała się natychmiast w kierunku pozostałych miast. Wypuszczono potężne bestie wojenne, czyli mutanty, roboty, zombie oraz inne okropieństwa, celem wyniszczenia miasta. Trzy dni później, gdy w pobliżu nie było już żadnych sił wroga wysłano komunikat-klucz, nakazujący organizmom/systemom natychmiastową autodestrukcję. Miejsce przemianowano na Isla Paradiso, a niedaleko ustanowiono sztuczną wyspę o nazwie Nowy Kronsztad, mający być bazą operacyjną. Pod koniec 2017 roku Imperium zmuszone zostało do odwrotu. Federacja odbiła większość miast, Legion zdołał stawić czynny opór na wschodzie, Cesarstwo posiada już północną połowę wyspy na której wylądowała Armia Imperialna na początku wojny, a HallenWest i CreepyTown odparło najazd wroga. Jednakże nie stracili wcale swojej potęgi. Przeciwnie, wzmacniają ją cały czas wdrażając nowe wynalazki i zdobycze technologiczne. Niedługo potem jednak przybył stary wróg Imperium - Jaźń. Nie mogąc im się dostatecznie przeciwstawić w pojedynkę Imperium zebrało ocalałych z plagi i zbudowało koalicję, skutecznie wypierając siły robotycznych nieumarłych z głównej wyspy. Co ciekawe to właśnie tutaj miało miejsce starcie z Pięknością, która została pokonana przez monarchę. Niestety wkrótce później monarcha zdradził sojuszników, atakując ich z zaskoczenia. Nie pozostali mu dłużni, lecz atak na Technetgrad, gdzie krył się wówczas monarcha, odparto skutecznie. Wkrótce potem miał miejsce Dzień Zagłady, kiedy to doszło do wojny atomowej, lecz konflikt kontynuowano mimo masowych strat w wojsku. Obecnie Wojna Miliona zakończyła się, formalnie zwycięstwem Imperium, jednak zapłacono za to wysoką cenę. Pokój z Shi-nai w drugiej połowie 2020 roku. W jego efekcie Imperium kontroluje całe południe Kraju oraz Trójkąta, stanowiąc największą i jednocześnie najsilniejszą frakcję w Trójkącie. Utrzymuje kontakt ze wszystkimi - Legionem, Federacją, Cesarstwem Świtu i tak dalej. W chwili obecnej trwa Zimna Wojna, a Imperium zajmuje wyjątkowo dobrą pozycję, manipulując wydarzeniami w Trójkącie. Każdy spiskuje przeciwko nim i każdy ich potrzebuje, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o bajkalitum. Sam Nexus sabotuje jednocześnie wszelkie działania mające na celu powstanie koalicji, której celem ma być wygnanie ich z tego wszechświata. Armia Imperialna : Osobny artykuł: Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna thumb|278px|Brygada "Sierp i Młot" Armii ImperialnejArmia Imperialna jest wojskiem całego Imperium Nexusa. Stanowi zlepek rozmaitych okresów, ale ma jednolite mundury i strukturę dowodzenia. Wojsko to wykorzystuje futurystyczny sprzęt. Jego potęga wynika z trzech ważnych filarów: liczebności, umiejętnościom strategiczno-taktycznym oraz błyskawicznym ataku. Prócz tego ważne są też technologia oraz umiejętne wykorzystanie wynalazku ich lidera - kombinezonu wspomaganego. Armia liczy setki milionów żołnierzy średnio wyszkolonych i dziesiątki tysięcy wysoce zaawansowanych w wyszkoleniu. Mogą zatrzymać, podobnie jako politycy i ochrancy swój zawód lub też zrezygnować. Głównie przeprowadzają wojnę błyskawiczną, polegającą często na zasadzie uderzenia z lądu, morza i powietrza/kosmosu jednocześnie. Polegają na taktyce nazywają przez nich zergingiem. Ruch ten jest prosty i skopiowany przez ich wrogów - użycia na masową skalę tanich lecz słabych jednostek wspieranych przez silniejsze, nie działających jednakże samodzielnie i czasami najpotężniejszych dostępnych użytych w roli pojedynczych sztuk. Zwiastunem takiego ataku jest trwający ponad 1/8 doby ostrzał artyleryjski na okopane pozycje i prowadzenie wojny pozycyjnej. Wyposażenie wojskowe, podobnie jak kultura i gospodarka nie jest jednolita. Całe Imperium Nexusa to zlepek wielu rozmaitych grup. Jedną z nich jest na przykład fakt, że mocarstwo tak naprawdę nie wciela, ale asymiluje kulturę do globalnej grupy i wykorzystuje ją w celu powiększenia własnej potęgi. Tak było na przykład z jednym z uniwersów gdzie retrofuturystyczny ZSRR był najpotężniejszą frakcją Zimnej Wojny w XXI wieku. Przejęty naród został włączony w skład lokalnego Nexusa, jego armie stały się częścią imperialnej, a bombowce Tu-160 z napędem atomowym użyte w celu zasilenia szeregów wspólnoty. Obecnie bombowce te znane są pod nazwą KaPo-204 Nukliearnaja Ptica. Swoje bazy stawiają w całkiem łatwy sposób - wysyłają najpierw siły zabezpieczające, a potem przyzywają Kolektyw Komend. Zamiast wznosić budowlę przyzywają ją na poziomie atomowym, a te scalają się w większe cząsteczki. Budowla tworzona jest w swego rodzaju chmurze, a gdy jest gotowa całkowicie zostaje przyzwana na miejsce w całości ukończona. Następnie zostawia się cztery Próbniki Robotnicze i wysyła się je w celu zbierania surowców. Zakony : Osobny artykuł: Zakony Imperium Nexusa Zakony to specjalne siły sformowane w rodzaj zakonów rycerskich epoki średniowiecza i nowożytności połączone z elitarnymi oddziałami współczesnego świata. Pojawiają się rzadko, są używani do zadań specjalnych lub pomocy oddziałom na polu walki. Są widziane jako wybawiciele, a ich obecność wieszczy imperialne zwycięstwo. Sama ich struktura przypomina coś między Ośmioraką Ścieżką a Dziećmi Heinricha. Organizacje te składają się z bohaterów Imperium, zmodyfikowanych genetycznie, pozbawionych poczucia bólu, strachu czy okazywania emocji w trakcie walki. Niektórzy z nich to polegli zasłużeni członkowie oddziałów specjalnych lub dowódcy polowi, którzy po odzyskaniu ich ciał nadal mogą walczyć, jednak tym razem w specjalnych maszynach. Znane Zakony *Burzowe Kruki - ich emblematem jest kruk w chmurze z piorunami, dzierżący młot pełen błyskawic. Burzowe Kruki to zakon, jaki działa na froncie przeciwko Cesarstwu Świtu, niekiedy jest wysyłany przeciwko legionistycznym partyzantom i góralom. Preferowana przez nich taktyka to skradanie się, skrytobójstwa i atak przy pomocy karabinu wyborowego. *Zakon Nexusa - ikoniczny Zakon. Jest najstarszą, największą i najpotężniejszą formacją tego typu. To ono stworzyło całe Imperium. Wiadomo iż są prowadzeni przez samego Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Powstali w jednym z wymiarów, gdzie zjednoczyli większość jego ziem, potem ruszyli do innych, niosąc pokój piórem lub mieczem oraz tworząc struktury administracyjne. Z punktu naszego widzenia od tego wydarzenia minęło kilka lat, ale ich wynalazki sprawiły że tak naprawdę istnieją od początku wszechświata i potrafią przewidzieć większość możliwych scenariuszy. Ich symbolem jest niebieski romb w żółtej elipsie na zielonym tle. *Dragoni Zemsty - zakon posługujący się wierzchowcami. Dragoni ci pędzą przed siebie niczym burza mknąć z lancami energetycznymi i z ogromną prędkością wpada we wrogie barykady taranując je oraz siejąc przerażenie w szeregach wroga. Ich symbol to Pogoń z długim oszczepem i tarczą pokazującą granatową chmurę z żółtym piorunem. *Legion Białej Dłoni - młody zakon, którego symbolem jest biała dłoń na czerwonym tle. Powstali jako zakon kolaborantów z Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, którzy postanowili odrzucić swoją ojczyznę i przystać do Nexusa. Na ich czele stoi Loki Krueger, jaki poprzysiągł służyć za wszelką cenę Lwowskiemu i wygrać walkę z jego wrogami. *Strażnicy Tajemnicy Pokoju - mały, aczkolwiek bitny zakon. Tworzą go naukowcy, wojownicy i szamani. Ich symbolem jest złoty wieniec laurowy na białym tle. Działają w roli odkrywców i podróżników odkrywających nowe szlaki komunikacyjne dla Nexusów. *Bractwo Wielkiego Oka - zakon wygnańców, morderców, szabrowników i wielu innych. Są widziani z pogardą, niemniej prędzej zginą niż przejdą na stronę wroga. Ich symbolem jest czerwone oko na czarnym tle. Do kombinezonów przyozdabiają liczne błyskotki, złom i rdzawy metal. *Pięści Imperium - najbardziej rygorystyczny zakon o kolorystyce platynowo-złotej. Idą w bój bez zastanowienia, wywodzą się z klanów górskich jakie poprzysiągły lojalność Imperium i Zakonowi Nexusa. *Zabójcy Bogów - ten tajemniczy i oficjalnie nieistniejący Zakon liczy sobie bardzo mało członków, wszyscy z nich jednak są niebywale potężnymi wojownikami. Zgodnie z tym co wiadomo ten Zakon został wyznaczony i stawia sobie za cel zabicie wszystkich bóstw, niszcząc świątynie, kradnąc relikwie oraz usiłując za wszelką cenę dotrzeć do tych istot, celem zniszczenia ich na zawsze. Jego członkowie nie wierzą w żadne bóstwa, twierdzą że istnieje tylko Nexus, który oświecił ich i pokazał że wszystkie religie to ciemiężycielskie organizacje, które okradają z pieniędzy, kupczą wiarą oraz że to Nexus jest tym do czego wszyscy się tak modlą. Znane oddziały *1. Regiment Lotniczy z Nexus Centrum - elitarni lotnicy znani jako "Rycerze Niebios". Latają na Iłach-2, którym napęd śmigłowy zmieniono na odrzutowy. Te samoloty nazywane są "Burzą Moskiewską". Brali udział w walkach nad Metropolią i podniebnym desancie na CreepyTown. Ich symbolem jest czarny rycerz siedzący w samolocie Bristol F.2, myśliwcu brytyjskim z czasów Pierwszej Wojny Światowej. *9. Brygada Pancerna z Nexus Bermudii - oddział jaki posiada czołgi oblężnicze - mogące stać się mobilną fortecą albo stacjonarnym punktem artyleryjskim. Razem z 154. Batalionem Szturmowym i innymi oddziałami Grupy Armii "CreepyTown" brali udział w walce o miasto, zajmując zachodnią połowę. *20. Brygada Inżynieryjno-Desantowa im. gen. Józefa Bema - specjaliści od budowy tymczasowych modyfikacji. Brygada ta zasłużyła się w stawianiu mostów pontonowych na bagnach wyspy Kraj oraz tworzenia wielkich tuneli w zaspach śnieżnych oraz lodzie. Ponadto umożliwili też bezpieczne przejście przez pole minowe. *26. Flota z Nexus Bermudii - flota kierowana przez podwodny lotniskowiec Karol Marks. Brała udział podczas Wojny Miliona w ataku na wyspy cesarskie. Składa się z trałowców, ekranopłatów oraz pancerników. Obecnie bierze udział w walkach o południową część archipelagu. Ich symbol to korweta na tle zielonym na górę i błękitnym na dół od niej. *105. Brygada Wyborowa z Shodanburga - brygada złożona wyłącznie z kobiet odzianych jak żołnierze radzieccy. Noszą karabin Tanith-Jero 25 "Tatiana" z celownikiem optycznym. Jedną z nielicznych bitew w jakiej brały udział jest niewątpliwie Inwazja na CounterHood, podczas której nie dopuścili federacyjnych oddziałów do zajęcia stacji kolejowej. Ich symbolem jest karabin Mosin-Nagant w wersji wyborowej w żółtym kółku. *154. Batalion Szturmowy im. Wielkiego Mistrza Josifa Garwara - grupa ta brała udział w walce o Vanilla Unicorn, Rezydencję Salai oraz ataku na Opuszczony Port. Razem z grupą czołgów z 9. Brygady Pancernej zdobyli zachodnie dzielnice miasta. *410. Regiment Gwardyjski Piechoty Morskiej z Nexus Bermudii - weterani wielu batalii, od początku Wojny Miliona brali udział w walkach w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Ich specjalnością są desanty na wrogich plażach. *523. Eskadra Myśliwsko-Bombowa z Arki Olimp - eskadra jaka wsławiła się batalią o Smoczą Górę. Są to piloci nie znający strachu i słabości, głównie Korvaxi. To oni doprowadzili do zbombardowania federacyjnych kolumn i tym samym uniemożliwili dostarczenie zaopatrzenia do atakowanej bazy. Pojazdy Wojska lądowe : Osobny artykuł: Pojazdy lądowe Imperium Nexusa *PerHon-220 - pojazd terenowy przeznaczony do szybkiego rozpoznania terenu. Ich masowe wykorzystanie odbyło się w trakcie walk na ruinach dawnej Linii Cere, kiedy to Federacja i Legion zostały zaskoczone atakiem tych pojazdów wspomaganych przez AH-24 oraz H-94, a na lądzie przez T-156 i T-24. Obie frakcje zostały wyparte z tamtego regionu. *T-156 - czołg oblężniczy. Ma dwa tryby. W trybie mobilnym przypomina T-34, a w stacjonarnym zwiększa się ich zasięg i siła rażenia, a także typ amunicji. Kiedy są normalnymi czołgami strzelają potężną wiązką plazmową, zaś kiedy stają się punktami obrony ich działo zmienia sposób walki na kule plazmowe. *WAC WT-24 - pojazd ten jest czymś niespotykanym w innych frakcjach. Jest to walker-truck, czyli half-truck tylko że zamiast posiadać gąsienice z tyłu ma nogi. Po każdej ze stron ma ich cztery i co prawda jest nieco wolniejszy od gąsienicowego odpowiednika, ale może za to ruszać się niemal po każdym terenie. Posiada na górze działo przeciwczołgowe, połączone z laserowym karabinem Gatlinga, a z tyłu czterema pseudo-Maximami blasterowymi przeznaczonymi do obrony przeciwlotniczej. *POU-67 - to samochód pancerny. Wyposażony w działo artyleryjskie razem z blasterowym karabinem maszynowym. Zazwyczaj razem z czołgami T-156 służy do oblegania wrogich miast i baz. Pojazdy te były pierwszymi na jakie Federacja natknęła się podczas spotkania z Imperium Nexusa. Marynarka morska : Osobny artykuł: Pojazdy morskie Imperium Nexusa *U-FT-Boot - podwodny lotniskowiec, produkowany w masowej ilości. Pojazdy te są obecnie głównymi celami dla wrogich flot morskich. Są to kwatery główne ataku na wybrzeża wyspy oraz archipelag Cesarstwa Świtu. Transportuje do 100 pojazdów latających niezależnie jakiej wielkości i w ten sposób robi za podwodne lotnisko. W środku załoga zajmuje się naprawą oraz tankowaniem maszyn. *[[klasa Bermudia|klasa Bermudia]] - te pojazdy to niszczyciele przeznaczone do wsparcia ataku na wybrzeża oraz walki morskiej. Ich głównym zadaniem jest ochrona lotniskowców oraz okrętów dowodzenia, jak również jeśli trzeba wsparcie wojsk lądowych walczących na wybrzeżu. Są wyposażeni w działa Tesli, które mogą przejść przez osłony i wyrządzić spore szkody, zwłaszcza systemom elektronicznym. *[[klasa Taurys Technet|klasa Taurys Technet]] - najnowszy typ okrętów imperialnych. Są to hybrydy śmigłowcowców z krążownikami, jakie mogą uderzyć na dowolny port rakietami manewrowymi lub działami okrętowymi. Ponadto mogą wypuścić grupę desantową oraz ją wesprzeć, a także mają sonar zdolny wykrywać okręty podwodne wroga. Ponieważ są śmigłowcowcami mają na swoich pokładach 8 pojazdów tego typu, najczęściej Jarisów AH-24. Lotnictwo : Osobny artykuł: Pojazdy latające Imperium Nexusa *KaPo-204 - bombowiec strategiczny. To Tu-160 wyposażony w napęd atomowy razem z silnikami naddźwiękowymi. Może więc lecieć stale przez cały rok nie tankując. Egzemplarze te walczyły o Smoczą Górę, czy Dystrykt. Latające fortece, jakie dokonują często ataków na miasta celem załamania morali i gospodarki wrogów. *WanCor H-94 - coś na kształt UFO. Lecą na silniku antygrawitacyjnym. Są to pojazdy przeznaczone do bombardowania taktycznego i zestrzeliwania wrogich myśliwców. Wyposażone w bomby kasetowe oraz działka plazmowe są zdecydowanie szybsze od bestii Legionu i bardziej zwrotne od nich. *Jaris AH-24 - niemalże kopia Mi-24, jednakże zamiast śmigieł ma dwa będące obok siebie silniki soniczne, przez co wygląda na górze jak śmigłowce Scorpion z Avatara. Przeznaczone do desantu żołnierzy oraz wsparcia bojowego na polu walki. Tanie w produkcji jak na maszyny tego typu. Wyposażone w rakiety plazmowe "Uhmerik" oraz działko plazmowe w układzie Gatlinga HGG-12 "Armando". Wojska kosmiczne : Osobny artykuł: Pojazdy kosmiczne Imperium Nexusa *[[klasa Garwar|klasa Garwar]] - znane są jedynie szczątkowe informacje. Wiadomo że jest to pojazd kosmiczny przeznaczony do transportu, rozmiarów ziemskich wahadłowców wyglądający jak osiemnastowieczny okręt liniowy, ale zamiast żagli z płótna ma przeciwsłoneczne, a pokład jest zakryty kopułą z czegoś co przypomina niezdolne do zniszczenia szkło. Transportowiec jednak nie jest całkowicie bezbronny, podobno ma działa perseidowe, każde zdolne do wystrzelenia pocisku o wielkości perseida. Prawdopodobnie to tymi pojazdami transportuje się armie do nowych wymiarów. *[[klasa Bem|klasa Bem]] - są o nim jedynie wzmianki. To fregata o wyglądzie Concorde'a, zdolna do ataku lotniczego oraz bombardowania, jak również transportowania dwóch drużyn komandosów. Według wywiadu Federacji kilka z tych maszyn wzięło udział w walce z Legionem na wschodzie wyspy. Zagadką pozostaje dlaczego Imperium nie wysłało ich przeciwko innym swoim przeciwnikom. Gospodarka Cała gospodarka jest mieszana - zawiera zarówno elementy gospodarki wolnorynkowej, jak i nakazowo-rozdzielczej. Z jednej strony można kupić dowolny produkt, z drugiej zaś są kartki na żywność dostarczane każdego dnia po 10 sztuk. Każda z nich zapewnia podstawowe racje żywnościowe na okres co najmniej 3 dni, odpowiednio obliczone na każdego członka rodziny. Kartki zawierają m.in. około 200 dekagramów szynki, 2 litry wody niegazowanej, 12 torebek herbaty, 2 litry mleka, kostkę masła, słoik miodu czy nawet 200 dekagramów sera żółtego. Zawartość jest możliwa do ustalenia w urzędzie, ale zmieniać ją można wyłącznie co dwa miesiące w najbliższym urzędzie i trzeba czekać około miesiąc na zgodę lub odmowę. Można jednak dostać dodatkowe racje, pod warunkiem że się zapłaci za nie określoną sumę. Ponadto system kartkowy nie ogranicza się tylko i wyłącznie do żywności - na kartkach są też takie rzeczy jak proszek do prania, paliwo, alkohol, papierosy, lekarstwa oraz wiele innych ważnych rzeczy. Nawet węgiel, butle z gazem i wiele innych jest, zależnie od tego czego używa obywatel. Jak na taki system panuje duża swoboda, ponieważ można wybrać od której firmy chce się dostawać artykuły. Wielkie sklepy są państwowe lub prywatne, ale wówczas połowa zysków trafia do państwa jako "podatek od działalności gospodarczej". Tam przy okienkach dostaje się "żelazne racje", w prywatnych zaś dostaje się je przy kasie. Małe osiedlowe sklepiki zawsze są prywatne, podobnie jak kioski. W gospodarce nie ma pojęcia handlu bronią, zakazane jest posiadanie przez cywili wszelkiego oręża, natomiast istnieje nakaz przeszkolenia w posługiwaniu się nią, aby było wiadome że jeśli trzeba będą walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi. Handel lekami całkowicie podlega przedsiębiorstwom państwowym, które je tworzą, wszelkie firmy z innych stron wszechświata nie mogą więc sprzedawać swoich produktów w Imperium Nexusa. Mogą jednak dać licencje, aby połowa zysków ze sprzedaży trafiała do nich. Ochrana : Osobny artykuł: Ochrana (ToMC) Ochrana, bazująca na swoim historycznym imienniku to organizacja policyjna. Dzieli się na: policję gminną i miejską, oddziały prewencyjne, biuro wywiadowcze i kontrwywiadowcze, aż wreszcie na żandarmerię po tajną policję skończywszy. Gminne i miejskie zajmują się pilnowaniem porządku na odpowiednim terenie - gminna na wsi, farmach i dworach, zaś miejska w mieście aresztując najczęściej piratów drogowych, złodziei oraz wandali. Oddziały prewencyjne uzbrojone w tarcze oraz pałki zajmują się tłumieniem nielegalnych zgromadzeń, a także burd stadionowych czy problemów z uchodźcami. Biura wywiadu robią to co do nich należy - podczas gdy wywiad zbiera informacje za granicą kontrwywiad eliminuje wrogów w granicach imperialnych. Żandarmeria ma pewne uprawnienia wojskowe eliminując wrogów państwa, aresztując morderców, rasistów i pedofilów, zaś ostatnia grupa jest policją polityczną aresztującą Wrogów Korony, działających dla Federacji, Cesarstwa, Wyzwolenia, Legionu lub po prostu tych, co się sprzeciwiają rządom monarchy Lwowskiego. Kolejno Oddziały nazywają się - Publiczny Wiejski, Publiczny Miejski, Manifestacyjny, Bezpieczeństwa Zagranicznego, Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego, Rozjemczy i Tajny. Najważniejszy jest jednak fakt działania Oddziałów Bezpieczeństwa i Tajnego, który do dzisiaj jest uważany za najlepszą organizację wywiadowczą w Trójkącie, znacznie wyprzedzając wywiady Federacji i Cesarstwa, a nawet bijąc dosłownie komórki wywiadowcze Legionu, o ile w ogóle takie w pojęciu imperialnym istnieją. Sama Ochrana przypomina KGB. Oddziały I-VII istnieją oficjalnie, nieoficjalnie są też oddziały VIII i IX. Oddział VIII, znany jako Walki Ideologicznej zajmuje się eliminowaniem wrogiej propagandy oraz pilnowaniem aby oficjalne i mniej znaczące ideologie nexusiańskie były rozprowadzane zarówno na ziemiach zajętych jak i za granicą, w ten sposób robiąc komórki kretów. Oddział IX, znany jako Oddział Ochrony Dostojników Państwowych to tajna służba zajmująca się ochroną monarchy i jego rodziny, polityków, najwyżej postawionych wojskowych, biznesmenów a także tych co są częścią ukrytej przed wszystkimi Wielkiej Tajnej Rady Nexusa. Rasy : Osobny artykuł: Rasy Imperium Nexusa thumb|266px|Ludzka czarodziejka z Imperium Nexusa.Imperium Nexusa składam się z niezliczonej ilości ras, najwięcej jest jednak humanoidalnych istot. Wielorasa, trupołaki, mumie, Tytani... to tylko ułamek zróżnicowanego kalejdoskopu kulturowo-rasowego, jakim jest Imperium. Przybyło również wiele ras syntetycznych, jak chociażby automaty czy golemy. Najważniejsze jest jednak to, że wraz z ich pojawieniem się Trójkąt Bermudzki wzbogacił się o wiele innych kultur, ale również pojawiło się wiele fobii. Nie jest tajemnicą, że napotkanie Czarnego Elfa czy Wampirów Wyższych było dla mieszkańców wręcz mrożące krew w żyłach. Nowe rasy zostały uznane za gatunkowy kombinat, dlatego szybko przyjęło się nazywać ich Nexusianami, choć sami termu takiego używają na mieszkańców Nexusów, albo dla Nexusa Centrum - stolicy Imperium. Jedną z ważniejszych dla wszystkich ras okazali się uciekinierzy z sił nexusiańskich rasy vortigauntów, która została "wyzwolona" spod władzy innego mocarstwa. Rasa ta, posiadająca wielkie czerwone oko zamiast głowy i z lekka płazoidalna jest swego rodzaju biogeneratorami. Mieszkańcy Trójkąta skorzystali na ich usługach, ponieważ prąd jaki wytwarzał jeden osobnik wystarczał, by zasilić na dzień mały generator. Tysiące z kolei posłużyło Kharlezowi, aby zasilić i uaktywnić potęgę reaktora termoplazmowego pod Metropolią, co pozwoliło na stworzenie osłony jonowo-plazmowej, jaka uniemożliwiła atak na miasto. Niedługo potem jednak musiał ich utrzymać przy życiu przy pomocy specjalnych systemów, aby osłona wytrzymała ciągłe ostrzały artylerii nexusiańskiej oraz aby wytworzyć siłę zdolną odpierać szturmy na stolicę Federacji. Dla wielu niezłym zaskoczeniem okazały się klątwy, jakie sprowadziło Imperium. Trupołaki okazały się być groźniejsze i silniejsze niż ktokolwiek by podejrzewał, ze względu na swe moce oraz biegłość w walce wręcz. Co ważniejsze jedynie anihilatory mogły ich unicestwić, dlatego tylko frakcja Welffa dała radę ich powstrzymać. Technologia thumb|210px|Generator neutronowyChoć dla Federacji w taktyce wydają się zacofani, bo operują jak ludzie w okresie Wojen Światowych z XX wieku to jednak nie są wbrew pozorom wcale staroświeccy. Przeciwnie, stoją na najwyższym poziomie. Opanowali bowiem fazery, które ofiarę rozbijają na kwanty, powodując całkowitą dezintegrację. Dostępne są też działa laserowe, karabiny blasterowe czy nawet wyrzutnie miniatomówek. Ważne są też tak zwane silniki konwergencyjne. Dzięki nim ich okręty mogą pływać po CreepySea, ale też i pod powierzchnią tego akwenu. Właśnie to uniemożliwiło Federacji atak na flotę atakującą okręty w Isla de Clara, które towarzyszyły flocie powietrznej bombardującej miasto, a zwłaszcza dzielnicę przemysłową oraz portową. Podstawowym ich surowcem jest bajkalitum, szmaragdowy, świecący minerał jaki służy niemal do wszystkiego. Co więcej surowiec jest hodowany nie tylko na specjalnych farmach, ale i w wielu warunkach. Dodatkowo można zwiększyć jego ilość zarażając nim istoty mechaniczne i myślące, które po kilku momentach zmieniają się w statuy z czystego bajkalitum. To pokazuje jak mroczne jest to państwo oraz czym się tak naprawdę napędza. Olbrzymią wiedzę posiadają zwłaszcza w inżynierii genetycznej. Żołnierze przechodzą bardzo silne modyfikacje biologiczne i cybernetyczne. Najmroczniejsze sekrety są jednak starannie zachowane - dzięki magii i technologii są w stanie zrobić coś niemożliwego dla mieszkańców wyspy: usunąć lub przejąć stałą i całkowitą kontrolę nad anomaliami. Stworzyli kiedyś niedaleko Aleksandryjska Nowolizandryskiego (federacyjne miasto Carorell) miasteczko Aleksandryjsk-23. Szczelnie zamknięte pod kopułą miasto było wierną repliką stolicy Federacji, a obok istniało również zamknięte pod magiczną barierą Aleksandryjsk-24. Oba miasta otoczone były grubym murem chroniącym miasto, ale broń była ustawiona na zewnątrz, a artyleria również na miasto skierowana. Prawda była mroczniejsza, gdy do miasta wysłano tajnym przejściem oddział komandosów Federacji - badania genetyczne i hybrydyzacja ludzi, nie-ludzi oraz zwierząt to było nic w porównaniu z teleportacją czy telekinezą, a także innymi potwornymi tajemnicami kryjącymi się tam. Federacja, aby chronić ludność, wybudowała tymczasowy kordon silnie ufortyfikowany wokół obu miast. Tworzeniem, odkrywaniem i zdobywaniem nowych technologii zajmuje się grupa zwana Konwergencją Technologiczną. Stoją za wdrożeniem to Imperium takich technologii jak silniki antygrawitacyjne, blastery czy inżynieria genetyczna. Jest to grupa wielu rozmaitych instytucji zjednoczonych wokół wspólnego celu - tworzenia i odkrywania nowych technologii. Według nich już samo stworzenie przykładowego samolotu jest użyciem, co wydaje się ciekawe, ponieważ nigdy ich wynalazki nie zostały przez nich samych użyte do przejęcia władzy nad Nexusami. Kultura : Osobny artykuł: Kultura w Imperium Nexusa thumb|266px|Godło Imperium Nexusa, częsty symbol widziany na obiektach użyteczności publicznej i ulicach.Całe Imperium Nexusa jest wielokulturowe. Można tutaj spotkać elementy kultury od najstarszych przez współczesne aż po futurystyczne elementy. Obrazy często przedstawiają imperialną scenerię terytorialną lub wielkie wydarzenia historyczne. Są tam też kultury nie tylko ludzkie, ale też obce, robotyczne czy wiele innych. Przewodnią rolę pełni jednak kultura skierowana na wspólnotę, władzę imperialną oraz ideały Wielkiej Rewolucji Francuskiej pomieszane z Wielką Socjalistyczną Rewolucją Październikową i monarchią brytyjską, co tworzy wybuchową mieszankę. Kultura ta cechuje się wizerunkiem monarchy i jego małżonki w każdym budynku publicznym, takim jak komisariat, remiza, szkoła, uniwersytet czy zwyczajny urząd. Na prawo od nich wizerunek arcykanclerza (premiera federacyjnego), a na lewo prezesa Rady Państwa, zaś na dole - godło Imperium Nexusa. Jeśli dane miejsce jest w autonomii to po prawej jest godło lokalnego państwa. Nad nimi widnieje trójkąt, a każdy z jego boków ma po jednym wyrazie. Razem tworzą dewizę francuską, czyli "Wolność, Równość, Braterstwo". Generalnie jednak można zobaczyć podział na trzy "klasy" - Mieszkańców, Obywateli i Kombinat. W państwie można znaleźć wiele języków, jak Hominum, bermudzki, japoński, angielski, polski czy rosyjski, ale wspólnym językiem jest język międzynarodowy określany mianem esperanto. W szkołach mieszkańcy uczą się esperanto jako swojego głównego, a regionalne języki są ich ojczystymi. Te języki znane są jako Wspólne Języki i są w obsłudze mieszkańców, natomiast Mowa Nexusa - język państwowy Imperium - jest jednym z głównych wymogów, aby stać się Obywatelem Imperium. Mieszkańcy nie są gorsi od obywateli, nie skazuje się ich na getta, rezerwaty czy na prace przymusowe, ale są traktowani z pewnym dystansem. Obywatel ma więcej do zaoferowania, więc może liczyć na bezklasowość, co oznacza, że porzucił podziały społeczne i teraz jest jednością z pozostałymi, a ponadto może prowadzić więzozmysł, dzięki czemu wchodzi w świadomość zbiorową. Ponadto może przebywać w Nexusach kiedy tylko ma na to ochotę, jednakże przepustki są potrzebne już tylko do jednego miejsca - Nexusa Centrum, stolicy całego wieloświatowego imperium podbijającego codziennie dziesiątki wszechświatów i tworzącego dwa razy tyle. Ideologia : Osobny artykuł: Ideologie Imperium Nexusa Doktryna jaka tam panuje to zasada zwana Monarchizmem Komunistycznym. Zakłada iż na tronie zasiada monarcha, ale będący takim samym człowiekiem jak reszta. Nie ma tytułu imperatora, cesarza, arcyksięcia, króla czy jakiegokolwiek "burżuazyjnego". Jest obywatelem takim jak reszta. Ponadto jedyne doktryny jakie są dozwolone w takim państwie to doktryny socjalistyczne, a bolszewickie są o dziwo zakazane. Ponadto panuje całkowita sekularyzacja państwa, a prócz tego ateizacja polityki. Nawet monarcha ma obowiązek być świeckim władcą. Według ideologii państwowej kapitalizm, zabobony oraz despotyzm jest źródłem wojen, a jak na świecie zapanuje komunizm, socjalizm oraz komunorojalizm cały świat dostąpi ery pokoju, dobrobytu, postępu i tolerancji. Co ciekawe hasło też jest paradoksalne, bowiem przewodnim hasłem jest "Żadnych bogów, żadnych panów! Tylko człowiek!", a to jest hasło anarchistów. Podział administracyjny Imperium Nexusa dzieli się na następujące jednostki administracyjne. Podział związkowy *Nexus Centrum (Нексъус Центрум/Цапиталя, Nexus Centrum/Capitalia) - stolica Imperium. *Nexusy (Нексъусоые, Nexusoye) - stolice krajów podległych Nexus Centrum. *Wspólnoty (Комунаые, Komunaye) - związki rozmaitych państw oraz dominiów, razem będących pełnoprawnym członkiem. *Państwa samodzielne (Сендепендаые, Sendependaye) - samodzielnie działające państwa będące pełnoprawnym członkiem związku. *Dominia (Доминиоые, Dominioye) - samodzielne państwa, będące federacjami. *Kantony (Кантоноые, Kantonoye) - wolne miasta, będące niezależnym bytem i należące do Imperium Nexusa. *Tereny Wspólne (Комунаые Имперёс, Komunaye Imperios) - tereny, które są pod bezpośrednią władzą imperialną. *Protektoraty (Протекторатоые Имперёс, Protektoratoye Imperios) - mają własny ustrój, wojsko i prawo, ale ich władza, system monetarny oraz polityka jest niemal całkowicie zależna od Imperium Nexusa. Podział wewnętrzny *Gubernie (Говерноратеые, Governorateye) - odpowiednik województw *Merostwa (Урбестроые, Urbestroye) - województwa miejskie *Hrabstwa (Графльандоые, Graflandoye) - odpowiednik powiatów *Prowincje (Провинцоые, Provincoye) - odpowiednik gmin Znani członkowie Najbardziej znani członkowie Imperium Nexusa. Arcturus "CreationKeeper" Lwowski Spośród wszystkich znanych członków to właśnie Arcturus Lwowski jest najbardziej znanym członkiem Imperium. Jego monarcha, przedstawiciel władzy wykonawczej, dyktator oraz główny inicjator ataku na ten wymiar. Czasami osobiście bierze udział w rozmaitych akcjach, wówczas to Armia Imperialna nie ustąpi nawet na krok ponieważ wie że wygra pod swoim sztandarem i ze swoim monarchą. Dużą część czasu przesiaduje w Nexusach, ostatnio szczególnie w Nexus Bermudii żądny zajęcia Trójkąta oraz całego wymiaru. Gdy przybył do Znanej Części nazwa "CreationKeeper" to pseudonim jakim się posługiwał wobec innych, natomiast jego prawdziwa nazwa odkryta została dopiero w trakcie Wojny Miliona. Loki Krueger Loki Krueger był w początkowej fazie członkiem ochotniczej milicji CreepyTown, jednak ten dokonał zdrady podczas walk z Federacją i Imperium. On i jemu podległa armia przeszła na stronę nexusiańską, połowa sił jakie miał zostały jednak przy swoich zleceniodawcach od teraz nazywając się Zhańbionymi. Teraz jest majorem i przewodzi 12. Regimentowi Rycerzy Śmierci z Festung Mengsk. W oczach swojego rodzinnego miasta jest widziany jako zdrajca, który sprzedał wolność miasta w zamian za posadę burmistrza tej aglomeracji. Kalasher Kalasher był kiedyś członkiem 2. Korpusu Saperskiego z HallenWest. Walczył przeciwko Federacji i Legionowi, ale gdy przybyło Imperium z czasem zrozumiał iż wrócił jego stary przyjaciel. Zdradził więc swoje miasto i razem z ponad 60 procentami korpusu stworzył 168. Dywizję Saperską z wyzwolonych mieszkańców HallenWest. W stopniu generała kieruje poczynaniami wojsk na froncie ze swoim miastem i Federacją. Skrywa jednak bardzo mroczną tajemnicę - jest oficerem Ochrany i to nie byle jakim, a samym jej kierownikiem. Tachishi Karu Jest to klon Arise Karu, czyli brata bliźniaka (a może klona, kto tam wie) Przemka. Tachishi został stworzony dosłownie z probówki w ciągu zaledwie 2 lat jako jeden z owoców Eksperymentu "Beverly", celem którego Konwergencja stworzyła klony najbardziej rozpoznawalnych w historii istot, całkowicie posłusznych Wielkiej Tajnej Radzie Nexusa. Karu zajmuje stanowisko strzelca w wieży czołgu oblężniczego o numerze 431 modelu T-156, brał udział w batalii na Smoczej Górze i to właśnie na niej stracił obie ręce, przez co ma syntetyczno-organiczne protezy, które jednak nie są tak powolne jak te ze współczesności. Admirał Taurys Technet Admirał floty wysłanej celem zdobycia Cesarstwa Świtu. Zginął w w czasie nieudanego ataku na stołeczną wyspę. Admirał Technet był robotem i przedstawicielem wymiaru ze stolicą w Nexus Robotii. Zaprawiony w bojach marynarz przebył długą drogę, biorąc udział w takich słynnych wydarzeniach jak Wojna Świtu, Kampania Temostańska czy Bitwa o Perchise-24, aż na Wielkiej Krucjacie Zębatek skończywszy. Odznaczony masą medali, między innymi Purpurową Gwiazdą, Wodnym Sztandarem 2. klasy czy najważniejszym wojskowym odznaczeniem w całym Imperium Nexusa - Kryształem Nexusa. Jego śmierć była wielką tragedią, w Nexus Bermudii chowano go z najwyższymi honorami. Aracz von Stein To wersja pewnej osoby o tym imieniu, ale ze świata, gdzie Imperium Nexusa zajęło wymiar, w którym Państwa Centralne wygrały Wielką Wojnę. Aracz von Stein ma stopień oberstleutnanta, czyli podpułkownika w szeregach Kaiserreichu - najpotężniejszego państwa w swoim wymiarze. Dowodzi on siłami powietrznymi, w tym spadochroniarzami, czasami jednak przebywa w sztabie jeśli nie może brać udziału osobiście w akcji. Sih'Nex Żaden z dowódców nie jest tak zabójczy jak Sih'Nex, jedna z alternatyw niejakiego Quinta, gdzie Federacja podbiła CreepyTown i HallenWest, dalej odpierając siły Legionu na wschodzie. Ten wymiar został podbity jako jeden z ostatnich w 2016 roku. Sih'Nex siedzi za sterami potężnego mecha odzianego w działo przeciwpancerne w układzie Gatlinga po prawej, karabin Gaussa w lewej oraz wygląda jak Drednot - maszyna w której spoczywa wielki wojownik, ale nadal walczy, tym razem zanurzony w kapsule, a jego jaźń jest jednością z systemami komputerowymi oraz konstrukcją. Ma głowę smoka i jego skrzydła, więc o dziwo może też latać, a w pysk ma wbudowany miotacz ognia. Siergiej Michnicz Jeśli jest ktoś wyjątkowo niebezpieczny dla wrogów Imperium niewątpliwie jest to Siergiej Michnicz, admirał floty powietrznej Imperium i przy okazji jeden ze Stalkerów - specjalistów od poruszania się i walki w niebezpiecznych środowiskach. Początkowo służył w siłach lądowych, potem został przeniesiony do floty powietrznej na swoją prośbę. Michnicz kieruje działaniami w Znanej Części dokonując bombardowań strategicznych oraz atakując z powietrza za linią wroga ziemie Federacji, HallenWest, CreepyTown, Legionu oraz Cesarstwa. Argeletto Sanche Legendarny łowca piratów, jaki miał nieszczęście stanąć na drodze Imperium. Sam wyszedł bez szwanku i wspomnień że ich spotkał, ale on i wiele innych postaci z tego uniwersum zostało skopiowanych i zmienionych w wiernych członków Imperium Nexusa. Kieruje tym razem nie jakimś tam swoim okrętem, ale całą flotą łowców piratów. Poluje na wszystkich z nich, co wypływają z HallenWest i CreepyTown. Przyjaciel admirała Techneta, kiedy ten zginął w walce o Isla de Clara postanowił się zemścić. Ciekawostki *Występuje wiele aluzji do wielu państw. Federacja przypomina trochę w swojej doktrynie "rasy panów" z lekka Trzecią Rzeszę, ale też USA z racji bycia najbardziej zaawansowaną frakcją i gwarantem pokoju w regionie. Cesarstwo Świtu mocno przypomina Japonię, Koreę i Chiny nie tylko z racji kultury, ale i mentalności oraz największej populacji wśród istot rozumnych. Samo Imperium Nexusa zdaje się służbami wywiadowczymi, polityką i ideologią, ale też technologią czy kulturą przypominać Związek Radziecki i Wielką Brytanię. *W Imperium Nexusa obowiązuje Mowa Nexusa będąca mocno zmienionym esperanto w wersji pisanej grażdanką, ale w niektórych regionach jest też Hominum i dialekty z Cesarstwa Świtu, jak również wiele innych języków. Do najpopularniejszych należy na przykład simlish, który jest tak jakby mieszanką tagalskiego i rosyjskiego. *Imperium nazywa wyspę Kraj Nowym Lizandrysem, a wyspy Cesarstwa również inaczej, zaś cały ich archipelag - Shoufare. Decyzję tą postanowił parlament, a nowymi nazwami zajmuje się tak zwana Komisja Parlamentarna do Spraw Zmiany Nazewnictwa Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. *Przy powitaniu mieszkańcy Imperium Nexusa krzyczą "Ad Victoriam!". Zwrot pochodzi z języka łacińskiego i oznacza po polsku "Ku Zwycięstwu!". Z kolei przy pożegnaniu używa się często zwrotu "No pasaran!". Ta sentencja pochodzi z hiszpańskiego, oznacza "Nie przejdą!". Używali jej komuniści oraz żołnierze Republiki Hiszpańskiej w walce z armią generała Franco. *Dominującym kolorem jest czarny podkreślony czerwienią, niemalże tak intensywną jak ludzka krew. Szczególnie mocno widać to na kolorystyce uniformów administracji i żołnierzy. To dlatego przez Federację czasami bywają nazywani Mrocznym Imperium. *Imperium jest nie tylko antybandyckie, ale również pornofobiczne, to znaczy uważa za wykroczenie rozpowszechnianie wszelkich treści pornograficznych czy erotycznych. Wielu z mieszkańców uważa CreepyTown za ostoję barbarzyństwu i zepsucia z powodu pokaźnej liczby burdeli. en:Nexus Imperium (ToMC) Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Organizacje (Fanon ToMC) Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Monarchie Kategoria:Federacje Kategoria:Dyktatury